


Time

by Darleeng



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Lies, M/M, OC, One Shot, a little ooc, bond, cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 10:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darleeng/pseuds/Darleeng
Summary: After the War with Father the homunculi are with Lies. The homunculi finally get to reunite once again after being  separated from each other after being tortured by Lies for nine years.
Relationships: Envy/Greed (Fullmetal Alchemist)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> I never wrote a hurt/comfort story before so this is my first time. When I write this I actually felt pretty sad just writing about it but I thought it had some fluff so it cured me. I hope you enjoy the story.  
(One shot)

After the war with Father, the dwarf in the flask was brought right back into the gates of Truth to never be seen again. The seven sins were with Lies; Lies was basically like Truth but they were pure evil. It was basically Hell. All of the seven sins were separated and were all alone suffering for the past nine years since the War. Some were being whipped,burned,stabbed and starved. The possibilities were endless.

On the seven deadly sins tenth anniversary with Lies, Lies let them reunite for a while. You may ask ‘why would he do that?’ But let’s just say he was feeling generous.

He teleported all the homunculi together in the center of a blank red and black room. Lies was standing in front of them smirking sadistically.

“You are probably wondering what you guys are doing here, but I’m just going to cut to the chase and let you guys have a small ‘bonding’ moment. You guys only have thirty minutes. Don’t worry you guys aren’t special or anything because I will be doing This for the rest of the people who live under me.” Lies explained.

“Thirty minutes starting now.”

The homunculi were wide eyed in shock and disbelief. They looked at each other and they all looked pretty bad and beaten up. But they didn’t care they ran towards each other and started talking to one another. Except Sloth.. Sloth was just glad he had thirty minutes of sleep. 

Gluttony was whining and saying how he missed Lust and Lust was rubbing his bald head telling him it was ok. Wrath was just smiling at everyone not really talking to any of them specifically. Pride was human so he wasn’t there. 

Then there was Envy and Greed. Envy always hated greed with all of his ‘heart’ and he always told him that. The two never got along but instead always picked on each other and fought countless times in the past. But right now in this very moment They were actually glad and beyond happy to see each other. Envy was a few feet standing away from Greed they just stared at each other for a few moments.

“Come here Envy.” Greed said walking slowly towards Envy with his arms out.

For once Greed didn’t call him ugly or make fun of his appearance. He called him by his name.

Envy felt hot tears trickle don’t the side of his cheeks and ran towards Greed to hug him. The two homunculi were in a tight embrace, they have never hugged before but now they really needed it.

Envy was crying and holding onto Greeds shirt. Greed had never seen Envy like this in his whole 100 + years of living. Envy was always known to be too prideful for his own good and would never let anyone see him as weak. But now it was different. 

Greed’s chin was on Envy’s head, while soothed his hand through Envy’s soft silky hair. Envy’s cry’s began to die down and he was breathing softly into Greeds neck with his warm breath.

“I- I thought I would never see-“ Envy tried to explain but then it ended up being cut off with Greed talking.

“I know;It’s ok..” Greed cooed.

And continued stroking his hair. Envy nuzzled his face into Greeds neck and stayed there cherishing the moment they had together.

“Ten more minutes folks.” Lies reminded them.

Greed clutched onto Envy tighter not wanting to let go, feeling as if he was to let go he would never see his beloved homunculus anymore. Greed started silently crying on Envy. Envy noticed this and rubbed circles around Greeds back trying to comfort him.

“Five minutes. Start wrapping it up.” Lies announced.

Greed started to let go of Envy and cupped Envy’s face so he could look at him. Greed could see that Envy was starting to cry again as warm tears tricked down his face once more and onto Greeds hand.Greed started crying too.

“I hope you know I care for you-“ Envy started but Greed cut him off once again.

“Shh.. I know” Greed repeated.

Greed brushed his thumb across Envy’s face to wipe away his tears. 

“What if we don’t see each other again.” Envy whimpered.

It caught Greed a little bit off guard, Envy never cared about anyone especially Greed.

“Don’t worry we will, I promise.” Greed told Envy with sympathetic eyes.

They hugged once more sharing each other warmth.

“Please don’t let go.” Envy begged.

“I know..” Greed replied once again, hold Envy to his chest.

Greed released him and looked Envy in the eyes, he saw sadness and despair he- all of us didn’t want to go back.

Ever so gently Greed placed a soft kiss on Envy’s forehead. 

Envy slightly blushed surprised by the taller Homunculus actions. They hugged once more giving each other comfort. Tears fell down both of their faces knowing what was to come next.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Times up.”


End file.
